Feel As If I'm Wasted
by CircadianDance
Summary: It wasn't until Cedric shifted and placed a warm hand on Harry's leg that the ebony haired boy pulled back, breath coming in shallow pants. HarryxCedric.


**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E.** Feel As If I'm Wasted**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.** _Obviously J.K. owns the rights to these Studmuffins, right?_** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .M.U.S.I.C. .P.L.A.Y.I.N.G.** _Death Cab - We Looked Like Giants _**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M. **_Harry Potter _**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .S.U.M.M.A.R.Y.** _It wasn't until Cedric shifted and placed a warm hand on Harry's leg that the ebony haired boy pulled back, breath coming in shallow pants.__**.**_**x.X.x**

**.x.X.x. .P.A.I.R.I.N.G.** HarryxCedric**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .W.A.R.N.I.N.G.S. .x.X.x. **Obviously this is slash, if you don't like it, there's an x in the top courner of your screen for a reason. This is unbeta'd, as I don't have one. And could possibly be a tad AU, due to the timeline in the book, but nothing horribly so. I tried to work this into the books, not create a spinoff.

* * *

"Seriously, Harry, you can tell me. I've helped you out now, you've helped me out. We're friends, you can trust me." Cedric peered at Harry over the book in his hands.

The library was finally quietening down, and Madam Pince eyed them from her desk, pupils trained on the pile of books precariously stacked on the edge of the two Champions's table.

"I was telling the truth before," Harry muttered, glasses at the tip of his nose as he skimmed the last paragraph on the page he was reading. "Is that the only reason you invited me to study again for the next task? Latest gossip?"

Cedric's brow furrowed, slightly offended. If Harry thought the only reason he wanted to study with him was becasue he wanted to snag the latest bit of information from The Boy Who Lived, he was extremely mistaken.

"Listen, Potter," he started, but then remembered that irksome little Slytherin boy called him that, "Harry, I'm sorry. I just, I mean, if _I_ had been capable of pulling it off when I was underage, I think I would've tried and you're good at magic, really fantastic, Harry, and if anyone _had_ been capable, I would've pegged you. I'm sorry for assuming, really." He let the words sink in before he nudged Harry's hand with his. "Am I forgiven?"

Embarassed at having formally been asked for someone's forgiveness, especially Cedric since Harry felt like a complete prat for snapping at him, he adverted his gaze. "You're fine, sorry, I've just been aggravated lately." Closing his book and placing it at the top of his pile, Harry stood and stretched his arms slightly. They'd been at it for hours and it was almost time for the library to close for the evening. "You ready to head out?"

"Yeah, let's just put these books back. I heard she's got curses set to kick in if they're not placed in alphabetical order," Cedric laughed, standing as well.

The two made their way back to the rows of books, splittling them between themselves to make the work go faster. After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of books sliding back into their homes, Harry noticed Cedric sigh.

"Worried about the next task?" Harry offered off-handedly, sliding his last book in place.

"That and some," Cedric glanced over, the grey of his eyes looking darker than normal due to the poor lighting.

"I get worried about it, too. I mean, I really didn't want to be in the tournament, you know? Ron and Hermione are worried about their _exams_, and God knows what we'll be up against in that maze. I didn't ask for this." Unconciously running a hand through his jet black hair, he leaned against the closest bookshelf. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound like a huge git. You were the one who had things on your mind."

"Dad," Cedric started, just setting the rest of his books on the grown as he came to stand next to Harry. "He's worried you're just tyring to trick me or something so you can get ahead in the tournament. He doesn't understand that I think you're a good guy. And then, there's Cho, and don't even get me started on that. I barely understand other blokes, you know? Let alone girls."

They both slid to the ground, feet sprawled out in front of them. The silence was nice, and not even Madam Pince could be heard from where they were. After a few moments, Harry spoke again,

"Life can be funny sometimes. It's like, you never know what's going to happen and then out -," but what exactly Harry was going to say after that, Cedric didn't know, because in the next instant, he had leaned over and placed his mouth to the smaller boy's. Harry noticed absently that Cedric's lips were rough from flying (and figured his own were as well) and were warm and dry and comforting. Surprised, green eyes started at Cedric as he slowly opened his.

"Well, that was a nice distraction," Cedric murmured, inches away from Harry's face, the close proximity causing his heart to beat faster. "And I'll take you not running away or socking me a good sign."

"I-I just. . ." Harry, slightly breathless due to not only being kissed, but shock, started "That was- I didn't- I was not expecting that. Not that it was _bad_ or anything. I mean, I think I rather liked it, I just-"

"You think?" A bemused expression crossed the Hufflepuff's face as he leaned in again. "You don't know how badly I wanted to follow you to that bathroom."

Amused at the expression on Harry's face, this time his kiss was less merciful as he ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, awaiting patiently for him to part his mouth.

Unsure of what to do at first, Cedric's gentle prodding guided him in the right direction and he soon found Cedric's tongue against his own. A sharp heat went straight to his stomach and he decided he rather liked snogging Cedric Diggory; it took all of his free will not to make any noises against the other Seeker's mouth.

It wasn't until Cedric shifted and placed a warm hand on Harry's leg that the ebony haired boy pulled back, breath coming in shallow pants.

"What the verdict?" Cedric asked playfully, hand not moving.

"Er-um, you've somehow made me lose my train of thought, and I'm not quite sure I remember what it was we were discussing. . ."

"Did you rather like it or rather not?" Cedric's face was still smiling, but his tone betrayed his joking manner; Harry could tell he was nervous and, somehow, that made his stomach flip-flop.

Deciding that action was the best course, Harry leaned against Cedric this time, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking slightly. Cedric must have had a lower tolerence level than Harry, because before he could catch himself, a moan escaped his lips.

Suddenly aware of rapid footsteps, both boys jumped to their feet, faces flushed.

As Madam Pince rounded the courner, both boys had their robes straightened and saliva off their mouthes. She eyed them suspciously, taking in their uneven breathes and blushes. She pointed a slight hand towards the wall. "If you please," she sniffed, "There are two minutes remaining. Enough time to make it to the door, I assume?"

Looking sheepish, Harry muttered a quick acknowledgement as he and Cedric made their way to the door; Harry now feeling extremely awkward and pleasant at the same time.

Once the door slid shut behind them, Cedric let out a nervous laugh. "Well, that was certainly entertaining."

Glancing at him, Harry couldn't help but ask, "The," he gulped, "Kiss, or afterwards?"

"Both, in their own, highly different, ways." Cedric assured, turning to him. "You know, sometime we should study together more properly. Somewhere we won't be so rudely interrupted."

And suddenly, Cedric was kissing Harry again, only this time it was chaste and quick, before he departed, leaving the newly confused Potter with a foreign ache and a hand to his lips.

* * *

A/N: This was written for cosplaynekokat, who wanted some decently written HxC, since we can't seem to find any .__.; I'm thinking two parts, but if I fancy it, there could be more. Smut for reveiws?


End file.
